


Teeth

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiding, Scaring, Snake-like qualities, Teeth, Tongues, Unfinished relationship, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Hiding under the bed doesn't impress you. Beetlejuice tries to make it up to you.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an August 'all for one' prompt of "teeth" on our Beetlejuice discord server.

“Mommy, there’s a scary thing uner my bed!”

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. You just had a bad dream.”

“No he’s real! He scares me!”

You let him clamber under the blankets beside you and held him tightly, whispering that there was no such thing as monsters, that he was safe, that you loved him. When he finally drifted back to sleep, sucking his thumb, you kissed his bed-tousled hair and slipped off the mattress. 

You padded softly to his room. 

Inside, the curtains were drawn so there was only a faint glow from the moon behind them. Fake plastic stars stuck to the ceiling gave off their own sickly, dying glow, but didn’t light anything. The whole room was cloaked in shadow. It was quiet. Not the quiet of deep night and peaceful sleep, but the quiet of anticipation, of a predator silently waiting for prey to come stupidly near.

Shuffling your feet because you weren’t sure where discarded toys may be, you went to the bed. Crouching down, hiking up the oversized shirt you slept in so it didn’t hinder your movement, you lifted the skewed sheet hanging over the side and looked underneath. 

From deep in the darkest recesses under the bed, slitted silver eyes stared back at you. A slow grin, showcasing equally silver and equally needle-shaped teeth, formed on an otherwise featureless face. A Cheshire Cat grin, but with much more menace exuding from it, like the monster behind the smile couldn’t wait to swallow you whole. 

You sighed. 

“You’re scaring my kid.”

There was a stealthy sound from underneath the bed, like the thing under there was creeping closer. 

“Baby, that’s what I _do.”_

“No it isn’t. Not here you don’t.”

There was a pause under the bed, then a chuckle that sounded a bit like a sigh.

“Well I’m here now, so we should capitalize on it.”

You sighed outright, again. 

Without further ado, Beetlejuice slithered out. Not completely, just enough that his head was almost between your legs. Sans the snakelike teeth and eyes, he looked the same as you remembered.

“Not wearing panties, huh, baby? You were gettin’ ready for me.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yer tryin’ to tell me that was just a coincidence? Just like you mutterin’ my name with your hand between your legs was?”

You refused to look guilty, even though you were as charged. 

“It was this hand,” the specter continued, like it was a secret, reaching out from under the bed with a hand tipped with ragged nails. He took yours, and brought it to his face. “I can smell your pussy on your fingers.”

He licked your palm, then pulled your first two fingers into his mouth. His teeth were still elongated points, but surprisingly, he was careful with them. Your opposite hand gripped the sheets. You should pull your hand out of his mouth. You should stand up and walk away. You should say his name again, and get him out of here. 

“Tastes good, baby,” he cooed next to your ear, even though his mouth was still occupied. “But I know it tastes better right from the source . . .”

Damn it. Damn him. Damn _yourself._ You didn’t want to give in, but--

In your pause and because of your held breath, Beetlejuice grinned wider around your fingers in his mouth, the pushed himself closer. The hem of your shirt laid over the tops of your thighs hid him for a moment, and despite a small bit of you yelling not to do it, you extracted your hand from his mouth and rucked it up further, so you could see him better. 

His eyes still somehow flashed silver, even without a light here. That grin on his face widened past the point of being snake-like and into the territory of jack-o-lantern, or clownish. _Evil_ clownish. 

With no other words, Beetlejuice grabbed your hips and dragged you down onto his mouth. 

Damn yourself again, because you didn’t resist him.

You sank to your knees at the side of the bed, straddling his face, immediately moaning as he delved into your pussy like he was starving. Once again he didn’t have the courtesy to adjust his teeth, but he used them delicately--for the moment, you were sure!--along the sensitive skin to stimulate you. 

Throwing your head back, you arched your back and ground down on him. He kept an achingly tight grip on your pelvis as if to encourage you to just drop all your weight down onto him. You didn’t quite comply, wanting to keep yourself raised enough to rock against him as he sucked your clit, then tipped his head back so the stubble on his chin pressed against the bundle of nerves while he stuck his tongue into your cunt to taste you from the inside. 

That stubble bordered on overstimulation. You whined and your legs started to shake. Beetlejuice didn’t relent; he continued to work at you hard and fast, and just as hard and fast he drew an orgasm out of you. You relinquished one hand on the edge of the mattress to cup your own mouth, muffling the cry of pleasure that you couldn’t control. 

Then you did rest completely on his face, because your legs were too weak to keep you up off him. He continued to suck and lap at you through your uncontrolled residual tremors. His hands released their painful squeeze, although he still held you in place. 

It wasn’t until your throbbing clit became actually painful that you were able to fight him off and extract yourself from him. You shoved the lower part of your shirt into your crotch as you sat back on your heels.

Although his eyes and teeth were the only inhuman features you’d seen so far, Beetlejuice licked his chin dry with a tongue that was disturbingly slightly too long. He winked at you.

“Ready to return the favor, baby?” he asked, now licking his teeth. 

“No.”

The quick abruptness of the reply made him narrow his eyes. Before he could say anything, though, you continued.

“You obviously heard me. You could’ve just come to my room--instead, you hide out under my kid’s bed and frighten him. So no quid pro quo for you.”

His lip curled back in a silent snarl, you didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking intimidated. After a second, he shoved himself completely out from the narrow confines of the under the bed. He dragged out dust bunnies and a silly rubber monster finger puppet out with him.

“Touché, baby,” he ceded as he sat up. 

“Damn right touché. You’re lucky I didn’t just say your name in triplicate the second I came.”

He lifted his lip again, but it was more in a grimace this time. “Yer mean,” he pouted.

“So’re you,” you answered easily as you leaned into his side. 

He grunted a wordless answer to that, and gradually, his arm slipped around low on your waist. The two of you sat in the dark quietly. You wondered what it might have been like with him, if you hadn’t sent him away the last time, right after you discovered you were pregnant. You had no clue what he might be thinking. 

You didn’t ask, and he didn’t volunteer. 

_fin_


End file.
